


One Shots - Harry Potter / Marauders era

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Requested: prompt:“Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably”Warning: cursing…





	One Shots - Harry Potter / Marauders era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: prompt: 
> 
> “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably”
> 
> Warning: cursing…

You couldn’t understand it and maybe that was the biggest reason why you were intrigued as you stared at the scene before you. It wasn’t much different from any other day however it was more in motion than ever. Your eyes were moving from one corner to the other as Sirius was running. You didn’t know from who he was running but you could hear the commotion from the inside of the school and soon you saw angry face of his cousin with her wand raised and ready to be used. 

You moved from the bench closer as you were curious in what could have he done this time. But as you moved closer your eyes went wide and you had to put your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from laughing. Bellatrix was ready to use her wand when one of the professors warned her however that didn’t stop her from wanting to hurt Sirius and in doing so, as he messed with her hair. Her curls were now slimy and green and it made her want to throw up and she couldn’t even escape from it.  
And while Sirius laughed at her she ran towards him, before anyone could interfere she has already tackled Sirius to the ground. However, her assault on him didn’t last as one of the professors managed to get her off him and urged her to get inside the school.  
Sirius stayed on the ground still laughing and soon the crowd of students has cleared and you made your way to the brown haired boy.  
“That wasn’t really nice,” you stated as your feet stopped next to him. He had to put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun and to actually see you.  
“Really?” he questioned amused.  
“Yeah, as it was poorly executed,” you stated and his smile only grew bigger as you teased him.  
“Oh, really?”  
“She caught you, she beat you and you will be punished,” you said while counting on your fingers dramatically.  
“So?” he shrugged as if he couldn’t see your point.  
“Don’t you regret it now?” you asked actually hoping that his answer will be positive because if it wasn’t it meant that he was a hopeless case.  
Sirius sat up not breaking the eye contact. “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”  
“You would do the same stupid thing again?” you narrowed your brows waiting for his answer and scrunching your face as you noticed the green slime on his clothes.  
“Yeah.”  
“Can you remind me why am I still by your side?” you questioned as you stepped away from him.  
“You can’t resist me,” he said as he stood up and you only moved away raising your hand to stop him from approaching him.  
“Trust me I can, slime boy.”  
“Hey!” he yelled out as if you hurt him by your words.  
“Sorry, but I can’t hear you from all the smell, it messed with my senses.”  
“You are mean,” he pointed out as you were moving away from him.  
“I know,” you stated before sprinting away and he followed.


End file.
